knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wing Gundam
The Wing Gundam, or XXXG-01W Wing Gundam, is a mech suit used in The Knights of the Multiverse. Originally piloted by the young Heero Yuy, Rain Mikamura-Kasshu took control of it after his death. History Pre-Series The WIng Gundam was originally constructed by Doctor J to combat the OZ organization on Earth, with the young Heero Yuy being designated as its pilot. Unfortunately, as it made its decent to Earth, it was transported to a different Earth (which was later revealed to be a test of OZ's new portal-generating system). Season 2 Arrival on Earth Self-Destruction & Reconstruction During the battle, Wing Gundam and Starscream encountered Zechs Merquise in his Tallgeese, wanting to test it out a Gundam. In the middle of their duel though, Lady Une of OZ set a deadly trap in motion, threatening to use the Alliance's own missiles to destroy the Colonies unless the Gundam pilots surrendered. Doctor J cut into the transmission though, and offered his own surrender, but not the Gundams. Following this implied order, Heero emerged from Wing's cockpit and activated its self-detonated device while standing on the hatch, sending Heero hurling towards the ground and Wing falling to the ground in ruins. After the battle, Zechs and Noin retrieved the remains and began to reconstruct it in the off chance that the pilot survived the blast. If not though, it would serve as an incentive for an intended re-match with Starscream as he felt both cheated and disgusted by Lady Une's actions in the battle. If Starscream won the duel, Zechs would hand Wing over to the Crystal Knights to do with as they please. If he won, though, he would hand it over to OZ. However, OZ's parent organization, Romefeller, ordered Zechs to have the Gundam's remains destroyed. Zechs tricked Romefeller though, by simply destroying a dummy and transporting Wing to his base in Antarctica to continue its reconstruction. Though Wing was mostly rebuilt, its highly-calibrated inner systems were completely destroyed in the self-detonation. Leaving it at a disadvantage, Zechs also had the self-destruct system removed to avoid any further complications for anyone who would pilot it later. When Noin brought Starscream, Rain and Sunset to the site, Zechs explained his terms, giving Starscream twenty-four hours to prepare himself. Rain examined its systems during this time, getting a particular liking to its controls. During the two's duel, Rain used Wing to prevent Romefeller's search party from interfering and destroyed a pair of Aries that were following a small group of Knights. When Romefeller's fleet arrived, Rain converted Wing into Bird Mode and picked up Heavyarms as the group made their escape. Season 3 Abilities & Equipment Transformation Wing Gundam is able to transform into a jet mode, with an appearance similar to that of a bird. It's able to adjust its wings depending on its trajectory. Beam Rifle Wing Gundam carries a large beam rifle that's able to fire a large, very powerful laser blast. Beam Saber Wing Gundam pulls out a beam saber from its buster shield. It has a pink beam and is able to slice through most standard robotic combatants. Buster Shield The front of Wing Gundam's jet mode becomes a shield, with enough force to pierce through enemy armor. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Season 2 Introductions Category:Gundams Category:Mechs Category:Transforming Robots Category:Gundam Wing Category:Gundam Mechas